An Entangled Fate
by Conundrumz
Summary: Written for a request on LJ about Kurogane's parents. The young master of Suwa meets the little princess who will protect them.


**Notes:** This was written for an anon request on LJ. I have utterly no idea what Kurogane's parents names are; since they were not given in canon. Kurogane is a possibility for Kurogane's father; but I thought that would be rather confusing, (it is for me at least D;;;) so I've given Kuro-papa the name Katsurou (kanji being victory and son) and Haruko for Kuro-mama (kanji being sunlight and child) AHAH they are most likely lame, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

--

The young lord shifted on his horse. The mare was finicky in the hot sun, her flanks shining with sweat; moreover, the elaborate and traditional headdress that she wore felt weighty and she nodded in agitation.

"Shhhh." The young man soothed, though he was inwardly as agitated as his mount. "Quite, girl."

The horse shifted her weight and pranced lightly before he managed to calm her again; firmly reining her back in line with the other horses, where they had been waiting for close to two hours.

The boy dared a glance around, trying to keep as still as possible; as his companions were. A row of guardsmen, all loyal to the province of Suwa, sat in their own finest armour; which had a gleam that rivalled the sun.

A few of their mounts pranced in place now and again, tired of waiting, but the men continued to sit tall, as expectant as they had been all morning.

The young man heard a slight motion beside him and turned to find his father's closest friend and right-hand-man repositioning his own horse upside the mare.

"All right, young master?" The man asked, his serious and dark eyes betraying affection for his friend's son.

The boy grinned a little; pleased to be able to talk and diffuse his impatience. "Yeah, but they're taking ages." He involuntarily glanced behind him; still expecting to see his father arriving over Suwa's hills at that moment.

The man snorted. "Patience is a virtue, young master Katsurou."

Katsurou grimaced and turned back to the conversation. "I know, I know." He glanced down at his own armour, feeling pride stir in his heart as he saw himself as his father's son and protector of Suwa.

The man seemed to appreciate what Katsurou was feeling. "It is tradition," He said gruffly "The guardsmen of Suwa welcome the miko, and are present as she accepts her position." The older man watched his young master stir slightly. "After that she will bless the protectors of Suwa and construct her first ward."

"It's formal as hell." Katsurou grumbled, trying to hide the excitement he felt at the man's words. "And we've been over that already, people have told me a thousand times."

The man laughed. "As young master you're expected to welcome her as well, and do your duty."

Katsurou sat up straighter, feeling slightly sheepish; like a reprimanded child, and- at the same time- pleased over his place in the ceremony.

Then a shout carried across the line, and he swung round on his mount, steadying himself and becoming statue still as he saw his father's horses rounding the hills.

The procession rivalled the glory of the waiting guard's men; Katsurou's father, the lord of Suwa, rode proudly on his favourite mare, a chestnut with a loyal disposition. Behind him, two of his men, each garbed in shining armour, both rode with rigid discipline. Katsurou caught his breath as he saw that between them, there was another rider.

A young woman; around Katsurou's age – though he couldn't see all that well from here- rode demurely on a high-kneed gelding, protected from either side.

Katsurou wondered how she wasn't fainting from the heat, as she wore heavy robes so long that they rustled against her mounts flanks. Black hair fell loose in shimmering coils down her back, held from her face by the traditional headdress she wore.

Her eyes were trained on her horse's neck, her movements easy and merging with her mounts, so that Katsurou felt an urge to gallop forward and show off his own skills as a rider.

The procession stretched back; a few more riders carrying themselves proudly behind the miko, one or two holding banners that rippled in the languid breeze.

Katsurou's eyes, however, were trained on the girl and his father as they rode towards the lord's house, close enough now that they walked between the proud lines of guardsmen that stretched either side of their path.

The young man was at the very end of the lines; flanked by his father's second in command, waiting with a serious expression.

His father drew up to the house, the guards dropping back with their horses as expected; though the miko continued to follow. Finally, the lord reigned in his horse and dismounted to the rustle of soldiers bowing their heads, and strode over to the miko's mount.

He offered a hand, which was gently accepted by pale fingers, and helped the girl slide gracefully from her horse.

Katsurou suddenly felt agitated as he saw her linen robes brush the ground; distressed that they should be soiled; though such things had never bothered him before.

The miko kept her hand in his father's as he drew her up to their home, leading her on to the houses platform where a group of maids stood; bowing, having prepared all that was needed for the rite.

Their hands still adjoined and raised, the lord and the miko turned out to face the men and Katsurou blinked, seeing the proud and gentle eyes of the girl for the first time; the colour of water.

Even the breeze seemed to become still; and after a moment of deafening silence; the lord spoke, his voice carrying boldly. "Princess Haruko." There was quiet as the men continued to bow their heads – those on horses had dismounted.

The lord turned to the miko; who seemed calm and unfazed by the pressure of watching eyes, and motioned with his hand to the women.

A maid ceremoniously approached the master and the princess Haruko, carrying a small branch and pure water in a golden platter. As she reached the lord, she too bowed her head, offering up the platter to the young woman.

"Accept your duty, protect the province of Suwa and all who in reside." He spoke; repeating the traditional vows.

"I shall." A soft musical voice replied, neither shaking nor arrogant, but pleasant and certain to Katsurou's ears.

"Then may your wards keep us from danger." The master concluded, before he slowly grasped the sword hilt at his side and slowly drew Ginryū; the sword of Suwa. For the first time, Katsurou was able to peel his eyes away from the princess; fixing them on the blade and stirring in pride and excitement.

His father knelt, holding out the blade with a steady grasp. Haruko gently picked up the offered branch and dipped it in the water; moving to sweep it over the sword. Katsurou blinked as the air around her and the blade shimmered and stirred, causing the Princess's hair to flow back from her face.

The blessing complete she smiled gently as the master rose and sheathed his sword. He returned the princess smile before the maids converged on her and drew her from sight, into the house.

The men cheered; their rowdy nature returning now that the ceremony was complete. The master grinned widely at them all. "Nice to be home."

Chatter started again as the men disassembled; many hurrying over to talk about the rite with close comrades or to those in the procession, none approached the master, knowing Katsurou should be the first to greet him.

The young lord kicked his horse into a trot even for the small distance to the house, jumping to the ground and hurrying towards his father.

"Father!" He grinned as the man walked to meet him and lay an affection hand on his head; ruffling his spiky black hair.

"How are you, kid?" The lord said; his voice deep yet warm. "What did you think of that?"

Katsurou tried to duck from his father's hand, though the grin remained on his face. "You took ages!" he told him, and then peered around, into the house "The princess-"

"Has gone to be initiated by the previous miko" His father smiled "You want to meet her, huh?"

Katsurou flushed a bit; trying not to seem too eager. "I guess." He mumbled.

"Really it should have been your mother who brought the blessing water." His father said suddenly, looking over his son's head in thought. "Tradition says it should be the lady of Suwa, but, eh, I thought it went pretty well."

Katsurou was silent, watching his father's face. He felt a familiar melancholy in his chest as he thought of his mother; who'd died when he was young.

"Anyway!" The lord said cheerfully, patting his sons shoulder and bringing him back to the present, "You'll get to introduce yourself tomorrow, don't worry." Giving Katsurou's shoulder a last pat, he strode over to greet his second -in-command, who'd been watching them tenderly, and engaged him in a boisterous conversation.

Katsurou stared at his father's back, his thoughts revisiting and lingering on the beautiful princess.

--

The next morning was bright; though thankfully not as hot as the previous, and Katsurou had risen routinely early to practice his sword skills.

He made his way through the nearby cluster of trees that hid his favourite training place, where his father had spent hours demonstrating moves for his awed son; a small but green meadow.

He breathed in the morning air, eager to start his practice and clutched the sword at his side. One day he would wear the _real_ Ginryū, he thought proudly.

Katsurou paused as he reached the clearing; surprised to see a form already sitting in the grass; their back facing him. Scowling a little, the boy realized his training grounds were already occupied and was hesitating, indecisive about what to do, when the form moved slightly and he recognized the new miko; princess Haruko.

Coherent thoughts drained from his head as he saw her sitting peacefully; seemingly unaware of his presence. Katsurou shifted a bit, wondering if he should slip away unnoticed or go up and talk to her.

Before he could choose though, the girl turned, her eyes betraying no surprise on seeing him there – indeed they looked at him in welcome- and she smiled a warm greeting that made his heart beat faster.

Drawing himself up straighter, Katsurou approached her; trying to look nonchalant and grown-up.

The princess smile didn't change expression as he came and stood uncertainly beside her, clutching the sword at his side.

"Good morning." She said, looking up at him.

Katsurou couldn't help a goofs grin spreading across his face. "H-Hey." He said; mentally cursing himself for sounding like such a fool.

Haruko continued to look at him warmly, and she motioned with her hand; letting him know he was welcome to sit down next to her.

Nervous, but delighted, Katsurou dropped to the ground, finding suddenly that in close proximity it was difficult to look her in the face.

"You are the young master Katsurou?" She asked him amiably, her graceful hands resting in her lap; once more clothed in heavy white gowns. "I did not get to greet you yesterday, I am Haruko." She smiled sweetly at him, and Katsurou felt his face flush.

"Y-y-yeah." He stumbled and then coughed, irritated at himself for being so nervous. "Uh, what are you doing out here?"

The little princess raised her head to glance around happily at the glen. "This is a beautiful place, and I wish to familiarize myself with it." She turned back to him and smiled "I must do my best to protect Suwa; I wish to know it also."

Seeing Katsurou's sword her face became worried. "I am disturbing you, aren't I?" She asked, rising to leave.

"No!" Katsurou said quickly, his hand grabbing hers to keep her before he realized what he was doing. He let go quickly and also stood up. "I don't mind- I mean, I just came here to practice." He said "Stay and watch, if you want, it won't bother me or anything."

Haruko looked surprised for a moment and then her smile appeared; possibly more radiant and warm then before. "If you are sure," she told him "I would be delighted to watch."

Katsurou grinned, and flushed a bit in happiness. "Okay." Hesitating for a second as the princess once more sat down in the grass, he then strode over to a space far enough away that he wouldn't hurt her.

Katsurou couldn't help himself showing off a bit, running through his normal routine movements, but adding a flourish here and there, looking out of the corner of his eye to see Haruko's reaction.

After a while though, his body took over from his mind; enjoying the simple exertion and familiar movements and he lost himself in the stances and thrusts his father and taught him.

Finally, sweating and breathing hard, Katsurou dropped his sword arm and lean on his knees to rest. As he caught his breath, he felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked up; surprised.

The little princess was looking at him tenderly, smiling. "You are very skilled." She told him with bright eyes. "You are sure to be a great Lord one day."

Katsurou flushed; pleased and embarrassed by the praise and stood up; grinning back. For a moment the pair stood like that, happy in each other's company, before Katsurou gently took her hand and escorted her home.

--

The days of summer were passing in Suwa; seasons were turning. Katsurou was focused on his training, often coming in sore and battered after a tense session with his father. Still, he delighted in the feeling of growing stronger; rejoiced with each new move he grasped and found pleasure and pride in the thought of protecting the province.

Whenever he had spare time, he would spend it with Haruko. He snatched moments with her – as the little princess was also busy with her duty – to demonstrate his growing sword skills.

When the weather was good, and he had enough time, he would go fishing and bring back his catches for supper, his heart swelling when Haruko thanked him for the delicious meal.

In the afternoons they might spend time reading to each other in the meadow; which had become a special place for both of them, or ride double on one of the spirited mares – as long as they were sure not be caught by the disapproving maids.

His nervousness around her faded, and he found comfort in her presence; his thoughts often on her even when she was out of sight. The little princess, for her part, missed him while he was away, and though she concentrated on her duties and was polite and kind to everyone, she was only fully content when she had Katsurou by her side.

So the pair grew, becoming closer each day of the passing years, until they were inseparable. Haruko would wait, worriedly, on the days that Katsurou now went with his father to battle, until the young man returned; sporting injuries that he would laugh off.

The lord also grew older, showing it in his movements and wise eyes; though only his son and closest friend could come close to beating him in sparring.

It had been years since Haruko had become the miko of Suwa; when Katsurou summoned his courage while they sat in their meadow.

The young master turned to her, tracing her familiar smile-endearing and sweet and gently squeezing the pale, fragile hand he held.

_C'mon,_ he thought, _ask! Do it, now!_ The young man's heart pounded in his chest and he breathed deeply; firmly reminding himself that he'd fought in battles and against monsters before; this was nothing compared to that.

He sighed; frustrated and closed his eyes, only to open them when he felt soft fingers touch his cheek, and see Haruko looking at him worriedly. "What is it, Katsurou?" she asked softly.

A sudden absolute certainty gripped him; and his nervousness faded away. Lifting her hand and pressing it to his chest he leaned across to her; inches away from her beautiful face.

"Haruko," he said softly "Become my wife."

He opened his eyes to look into her own; surprised and then full of love and happiness, so very close him. A silken curl of her hair fell and brushed his cheek as she whispered "Yes" into his mouth, before their lips met.


End file.
